At the Light Show
by Ldzetc
Summary: Grimmjow heads home after winter finals and meets up with Ichigo and Shirosaki during a house party.  Language, blatant drug use, yaoi, threesome, kink, etc.


After three long hours of sitting through his art history exam, the blast of ice cold air jolted him from his daze as he kicked the door open. Zipping up a warm, black, fur trimmed jacket and slipping on his favorite pair of mittens, the man grumbled, "Fuckin' hate winter…" He breathed a very visible sigh of relief into the bitter winter air as he pulled out his phone and read 12:10pm on the screen. "Good, didn't wanna wait half an hour for the bus…" he murmured to himself. Scrolling through his list of contacts, he smiled as inspiration struck.

The phone rang three times before the man picked up, answering with a bleary hello followed by the unmistakable sound of a bong bubbling next to the receiver.

"Heya, Snowflake."

Grimmjow jerked the phone away from his ear to avoid the yelling on the other end of the line. No matter how high the fucker was, Grimmjow knew the old nickname would piss the albino off enough to sober him up so he would actually pay attention to what was being said. Grimmjow waited until the yelling on the other end of the line had quieted before he continued, "Yea, yea, yea. Ya still got those pills?"

After receiving a grunt in the affirmative, Grimmjow exposed sharp canines as he grinned and asked, "How do ya feel 'bout a party tonight?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo wanted nothing more than to just go home and take a nice, long nap after a grueling day of exams, but Shinji had been pestering him all day to go to some party at his new boyfriend's house. "I told you, I <em>don't<em> wanna go. He may be your boyfriend but he still gives me the creeps. He looks like a psychotic… murdering… pirate." Ichigo huffed, leaning back in the theatre seat and propping his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him.

Ichigo glared at Shinji as his friend burst out laughing. "I'm serious, Shinji. I don't want to go."

After taking a moment to catch his breath, the blonde responded, "Lighten up, Ichi. It's senior year. Ya can afford ta go to one small party. Finals are over and winter break is starting in less than five minutes, yea?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. It was always some party with Shinji and how much of a tight-ass Ichigo was for not wanting to go… "Finals are over and I want to sleep," Ichigo groaned.

"Ya might meet someone there…" Shinji added in a sing-song tone and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I don't want to meet anybody. Can't I just live out the rest of my high school days in peace?" Ichigo pleaded. "I'd rather wait until I move out of this stupid town and move to college…"

"Just because the last guy was an asshole, doesn't mean they all are," Shinji defended. "Besides, you're one to talk about 'Psycho-murderer pirates." His loud cackling earned Shinji several stares from the other students sitting around in the theatre. Before Ichigo could respond, the auditorium was filled with cheers as the bell rang to announce the end of the last class of the day. No one wasted any time in scrambling to the door to race towards their cars and freedom.

"Don't remind me," Ichigo muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose and tried to forget about his latest ex as the pair walked down the corridors out towards the parking lot.

"Come on," Shinji pleaded as he walked backwards in front of Ichigo. He gave his friend his best sad puppy look as he locked eyes with him. "Nnoi's not so bad once you get to know him."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo replied, "Well of course _you're_ going to say that."

Shinji attached himself to Ichigo's arm and dragged Ichigo towards the parking lot. "You know I won't stop bugging you until you agree," Shinji added. "Besides, I know where you live."

"_Fine_!" Ichigo yelled, prying Shinji off of his arm. "I'll go."

"I'll pick you up at seven." Shinji said with a toothy grin.

"You owe me for this," Ichigo muttered. He gave the blonde a wave as he headed towards the other side of the parking lot; already busy debating what the hell he was going to wear.

"I have a feeling that you are going to be the one thanking me tomorrow," Shinji said quietly to himself, pulling his scarf up over his face as he watched Ichigo walk off towards his car.

* * *

><p>"I really need to get a fucking laptop," Grimmjow groaned to himself as he hefted his computer tower out of his car. It wasn't horribly heavy, but it was awkward as hell to move around and he couldn't afford to drop his baby onto the driveway. Carefully balancing the piece of electronics on his thigh, he opened the door to the house before lugging it down the half flight of stairs to the half-basement.<p>

After carefully placing his computer on the ground, Grimmjow got to work setting up the computer on the foldout table. Nnoi's place had become quite the bachelor pad over the past year. As well as hosting parties whenever he wanted, Nnoitra had set up a portion of the basement to serve as a LAN center whenever his friends came over. Nnoitra had the entire house to himself most of the time as he had inherited it from his uncle when he passed away several years ago. His parents had long been out of the picture and his sister only came home from college for a couple of weeks every year. It sure as hell beat the apartment Grimmjow shared with his dick of a roommate. The rent was dirt cheap, but he worried that the entire complex would be condemned any day now.

Grimmjow groaned a bit as he let himself fall back into the couch next to his lanky friend. He let his eyes slide closed, finally able to relax after three long hours of driving. Cracking his eyes open as he felt a nudge on his arm, Grimmjow smiled at the bowl he was being offered. "You look like you could use it," Nnoitra commented.

"Hell yea. College is hell." Grimmjow took the brightly colored bowl, taking a minute to appreciate the coloring it had gotten since he had given it to Nnoitra for his birthday. "It colored out nicely. Looks like you've been using it a lot," Grimmjow observed.

"'Course I have, dumbass." Nnoitra retorted. "It's the perfect little bowl. I love that thing."

Grimmjow lit the bowl before passing it back. "So, I was thinking we should have a party tonight," Grimmjow said offhandedly.

Nnoitra looked over at Grimmjow like his friend had grown a second head. "The fuck're ya talking about? 'Course there's a party tonight. People are gonna start showin' up in a few hours, dumbass."

"Figures," Grimmjow said with a laugh. "Who's comin' and what do we need to do before they get here?" Grimmjow asked, captivated by the smoke that he had just exhaled, watching it swirl around in the air. "Fuck man, is this hydro?"

Nnoitra grinned at Grimmjow as he passed the bowl back to him, exhaling through his nose. "Fuck yea. I ditched that fucker Yammy. I pay a little more for the same amount… but as you can tell, a couple hits and you're fucked. I'm getting it through this fox faced dude. He's a genius, reliable, fast… Too bad he's not my type."

Grimmjow choked on smoke as he started laughing. "Speaking of which, who is this new boy toy you've been alluding to anyways?"

"Sexy ass blonde bitch," Nnoitra replied, staring off into space and grinning like an idiot as memories ran through his head. "Quite the little moaner."

"His _name,_ asshole, what's his _name_?"

"Shinji, he goes to our old high school."

Grimmjow's eyes flew open. "You're fuckin' some high school brat?"

"Pshh... He's a senior and I met him after his 18th birthday party last week at the club," Nnoitra answered dismissively.

"Ha! Do you make him wear a school girl uniform too?"

"HA! No, but that's a good idea." Nnoitra said with a smirk on his face as he drifted off into la la land.

"Oi!" Grimm said, snapping his fingers in front of Nnoitra's face to bring him back to reality. "What do we gotta do and what time are those fuckers gettin' here?"

"Oi! They ain't getting here 'til eight and everything's already set up," Nnoitra shot back. Shin texted me just before you got here. He's showing up before the party starts with one of his friends. All we need to do is figure out what we're gonna play until they get here and when we wanna stick the pizza in the oven."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had racked his brain about what to wear to the party but still was unable to come up with anything. Or come up with a reason as to why he cared so much. <em>Damn Shinji and his stupid parties<em>. He was going to be picking him up any minute now too. Fuck it. He'd just throw on a plain black tee, a random sweatshirt, favorite pair of jeans and call it a night.

A couple minutes later and Ichigo was rushing down the stairs towards the front door after he heard the doorbell ring. He slipped on his boots and jacket, yelling a quick goodbye before he rushed out the door. Ichigo watched the snow fall languidly in front of Shinji's headlights as he made his way towards the car. Shinji was singing along to his stereo as Ichigo opened the door, knocking the snow off his boots before climbing in and slamming it shut.

"You ready to PAR-TAY?" Shinji yelled over the loud music, giving the disco ball hanging from his rearview mirror a flick.

"Yea. Whatever."

"You really need to get laid," Shinji muttered as he turned around in his seat to back out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Shiro groaned and rolled over as a nostalgic song started blaring from his cellphone. Snuggling into his pillow, he blindly grasped around his bed for the noisy piece of shit. Breathing a small sigh of relief as the phone suddenly went quiet, he pulled his blanket up over his shoulder as he tried to go back to sleep.<p>

A moment later the phone started to ring again. Shiro's face began to twitch before he shot out of bed in annoyance, ripping the sheets off his bed to reveal his phone. He glared at the thing, picked it up, and answered the call before yelling into the receiver, "WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU WANT?"

The laughter he heard in response was making his eye start twitching again. He looked on the display of his phone to find out what unlucky bastard was going to die. 'Jaegerjaques? Didn't he call earlier…?'

"Spit it out, ya blue haired bastard."

"Okay, okay. God yer a grumpy son of a bitch. Did I wake ya up or somethin'?"

Shiro grumbled something incoherent in response as he picked up a half smoked bowl and a lighter off his end table before falling back into his favorite beanie bag. "I'm not gonna ask again," Shiro muttered, brushing hair out of his eyes and running a hand through white hair that fell slightly past his shoulders in the back. Shiro wedged his cell between his shoulder and ear before he brought the bowl up to his lips to light it.

"I was just calling to remind you where yer gonna drag your ass in about an hour."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I even agreed to come in the first place…" Ichigo grumbled as Shinji pulled up into the driveway, putting his car in park and flipping the headlights off.<p>

"'Cuz even a tight ass like you wants to have a good time once in a while. Deep, deep down… somewhere," Shinji responded with a flick of his wrist. The blonde glanced over at Ichigo for a moment grimacing at his lack of response. "Besides, you're here 'cuz ya love me right?" Shinji asked as he cuddled up against Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo threw the door open and wriggled his arm out of Shinji's grasp. Ichigo slammed the door shut and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Shinji let himself in the front door, quickly ditched his shoes and ran up the stairs to tackle his unsuspecting boyfriend. Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend's exuberance, removed his shoes and headed downstairs to give the two some space. The room was completely dark apart from the light coming from the television. Ichigo decided the place looked pretty nice as he moved the controller to take a seat on the couch. Sighing and leaning his head back against the couch, he closed his eyes and let his mind ponder the possibilities that the night held. Maybe he could just take a nap until the party started…

A minute later, Ichigo felt the couch shift and nearly jumped out of his seat from surprise when he recognized the man next to him. Grimmjow grinned at the slack jawed teen. "Ya look familiar… yer not Shinji, are you?"

"No…"

"Well, what's your name then?"

"I-Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo." Great… two years of attempting not to think about the asshole in front of him just went down the toilet. He'd reverted back to his stuttering, timid, freshman self in no time flat. Ichigo hadn't seen the blue-haired sex god in over a year and a half. He was probably blushing like a damn virgin too. Wonderful.

"You go to Karakura High, right?"

Ichigo took a breath to steady himself before replying, "Yea, I'm a senior."

"Ah… so you were a freshman when I was a senior," Grimmjow deduced, extending a hand. "Grimmjow."

"I know," Ichigo replied, failing to regain his composure as he grasped the other's hand. "I… played JV baseball."

"Oh yea... now I remember," Grimmjow said, leaning back into the couch. "You were the pitcher for the JV team. They talked about bringing you up to varsity when Ulquiorra broke his arm, but the JV coach wouldn't allow it."

"Really?" Ichigo asked with genuine interest. "I never heard anything about that."

"Yep. So what'cha doing here, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he leaned forward to pack another bowl.

Oh god… The way he said his name was not doing anything to help the rising problem in his jeans. Ichigo shifted slightly and stared at the pause screen on the television. "Shinji dragged me here…"

"Well, knowing Nnoi, I have a feeling we won't be seeing those two lovebirds for a while. There's still some time before people start showing up. Wanna take his place in this campaign while we wait?"

"Uhh... sure," Ichigo replied, picking up the controller next to him.

"Do you play games much?" Grimmjow asked as he offered a freshly packed bowl and lighter to Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow pressed pause and jumped off the couch as soon as he spotted the white-haired bastard coming down the stairs. "About fucking time, Snowflake," Grimmjow growled, seizing Shiro by the arm and hauling him over to the couch.<p>

The albino quirked an eyebrow at the red head in the middle of the couch staring at the ceiling; he looked a little spacy, but cute nonetheless. "Shut up, Kitty. I had shit to do."

"Whatever. How much?"

Shiro leaned across Ichigo and whispered, "$10 a pop… I'm chargin' the rest of these assholes $20 though. It's all about supply and demand, ne?"

Grimmjow grinned; Shiro may have been an asshole, but he knew how to make money. Shiro had attended the neighboring high school and had pitched for the rival baseball team. Grimmjow couldn't remember when it started or why, but ever since the two met they had always managed to get under the other's skin. Both on and off the field, the pair had always been at each other's throats every time they saw each other during high school.

Just after graduation, the two ended up attending the same graduation party by chance. Since then they had fallen into a familiar pattern of harassing each other while maintaining fairly civil. Grimmjow had to admit, Shiro had skill when it came to what he did. The man had some amazing connections and could always get whichever substance his customers wanted, providing a quality product in a timely fashion.

"This better be some good shit," Grimmjow said. "I don't want to get cracked out- I wanna roll."

Shiro snatched the bills out of Grimmjow's hand and counted the money. "Psh. This is the same stuff I take. I don't fuck around with low quality shit," Shiro asserted, mildly offended at the accusation. Slipping the money into his pocket and pulling out a plastic baggie, Shiro counted out the pills before handing them over. _Tonight was going to be a fun night._

Ichigo perked up as Grimmjow's leg accidentally rubbed up against his. "What are those?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide as Grimmjow leaned over and leered at the teen, inches away from his face. "Ya wanna roll with me, Berry?"

Shiro watched in amusement as the red head stared at Grimmjow's huge grin in a daze for a few moments. "I've never done it before," Ichigo admitted.

"It's fun, you should try it," Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Yea, but like… what does it do?"

Shiro leaned in closer to Ichigo who scooted back a little closer to Grimmjow, just then realizing that they weren't alone on the couch anymore. "It makes lights look really cool and it makes you feel amazing," Shiro explained, pointing to the flickering, multicolored Christmas lights that were now lit up around the room.

A finger slowly dragged up Ichigo's side leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in its wake. "Kind of like that, except more intense and all over your body," Grimmjow explained.

Grimmjow offered Ichigo a pill as he tossed back his own. Ichigo stared at the pill in his hand for a moment before throwing caution to the wind, quickly swallowing the pill.

"That's the spirit," Shiro said, clapping Ichigo on the back.

"How long does it take to kick in?" Ichigo asked.

"Longer if you swallow it," Shiro replied as he set his pill down and started working on crushing it.

"Huh?"

"That's disgusting you know," Grimmjow commented.

"Don't care, kitty."

"Want to get some food, _Ichi?_" Grimmjow purred.

"Oh god… food…"

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow treaded back down the stairs several minutes later after stuffing their faces thoroughly. Once they hit the bottom step, Ichigo saw the albino through the sliding glass doors as he twirled around outside in the snow in nothing but socks, jeans, and a t-shirt. "He's crazy," Ichigo said in amazement.<p>

"I bet the breeze feels nice," Grimmjow commented.

"But it's freezing out there!" Ichigo protested.

"He's one of those people that can go out in a t-shirt and be fine for at least half an hour even when it's below freezing," Grimmjow explained. "I don't really get it either."

"What?" Shiro said once he came inside with a goofy smile, ditching his socks by the door before plopping down in the small space between the two on the couch.

"Have fun playin' in the snow, snowflake?" Grimmjow grunted.

"Yup!" Shiro chirped as he snuck his fingers into blue locks. "Mmm… soft. Just like a kitty's."

Grimmjow pushed Shiro away. "You're as cold as an icicle, jerk."

Shiro went with the flow and smoothly threw an arm around Ichigo, hugging him close. "You are gonna have _sooo_ much fun tonight, you know that?" Shiro continued babbling as he let his hands wander from the smooth, freshly shaven cheek, dragging a finger down Ichigo's neck and across his collarbone. Ichigo shivered from the ice cold touch, but the cold only added to the sensation on his overheated skin. At some point after cold fingers made their way up into bright orange hair, Ichigo's head ended up in Shiro's lap allowing the albino to run his ice cold, pale hands through bright orange hair with ease. Ichigo felt as if his nerve endings were bursting with pleasure as each follicle was disturbed. Eventually petting Ichigo's head had devolved into Shiro poking one of the bouncy spikes of hair that seemed to dangle at the perfect length, right above his eyes.

Ichigo rolled over onto his back and smiled happily up into wildly inverted eyes, completely at ease with the enthusiastic contact from someone he had met an hour ago. Those eyes seemed otherworldly and drew Ichigo in like a moth to the flame.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and swallowed. "Can we go someplace less crowded?"

"I like the way he thinks," Shiro agreed.

"Yea," Grimmjow said as he stood up. "We can go hang in my room."

Ichigo sat up slightly to let Shiro stand before he lay back down on the couch. "I'll go grab some glow sticks and some water bottles," Shiro said as he walked off. Ichigo watched as Shiro headed up the stairs before turning his gaze back to Grimmjow.

"You coming or you gonna just lay there and stare at me all night?" Grimmjow taunted.

Ichigo blushed and scowled as he sat up. "Sh-shut up..."

Grimmjow grabbed one of Ichigo's hands, pulling him up off the couch and leading him past the stairs. Ichigo noticed that the past two years had done Grimmjow good. It was impossible to imagine that the man could have gotten more attractive since his senior year, but had managed it anyway. He really hoped he wasn't reading too far into Grimmjow's actions but at the same time, it was starting to feel too much like a dream. Too good to be true. Ichigo was itching to run his hands through Grimmjow's hair. Did he use hair gel? Would it be all stiff? Shiro had said it was soft…

Grimmjow led him down a dark hallway past several people before heading into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind them. Grimmjow went over to the dresser, flipping through his mp3 player before picking a couple songs and hooking it up to the stereo. Ichigo lay down on the carpet, running his fingers through long red fibers.

Ichigo felt the air vibrating from the bass. "_Mmm_," he hummed, relishing in the sensation it caused. Everything felt amazing. He felt like he was in… ecstasy. He giggled and ran a hand through his own hair.

"How ya feeling, Ichi? You rolling?" Grimm asked.

"I think so," Ichigo said with a smirk on his face as he stretched and looked up at the gorgeous, blue-haired devil. He _really_ wanted to know what his hair felt like. It seemed to defy gravity as it appeared to sway and bounce in a subtle way as he moved.

Noise from the rest of the party blasted through as Shiro opened the door before he quickly shut it again after stepping inside. One look down at Ichigo told Shiro all he needed to know. "Glad to see you're all ready for the light show."

"Light show?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell yes," Shiro replied. "It's your first time rollin'. We definitely need a light show."

"Fuck yea," Grimmjow agreed. "Ya gonna give him one?"

"Mhmm. You can lie next to him if you want."

Grimmjow smiled. "Sounds good. I'll do one after you."

Ichigo was lost in his own world, completely distracted by all the new sensations, letting his shirt ride up slightly as he played with the smooth skin of his stomach. It took him a moment to realize that his old high school crush was lying right next to him on the floor. Looking over at him curiously, Grimmjow met his gaze and just pointed up. Ichigo's gaze followed Grimmjow's arm up to where his finger was pointing, the lights were off except for more Christmas lights hung around the room and the glow sticks currently in Shiro's hands. Ichigo smiled; Shiro looked funny with a pair of blue and orange glow sticks lighting up his pale face and white hair.

"Blue and orange, eh? I wonder what made you pick those," Grimmjow commented.

Shiro smiled. "Nuthin'."

Ichigo's eyes were glued on the sticks in Shiro's hand as he moved them experimentally waiting for the song to change, trying to get into the swing of things. The glow sticks seemed to drag, leaving streams of color in their wake. As the song began to fade Grimmjow commented, "You'll like the next one. You do two then I'll do two, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me," Shiro agreed. The music began, the bass causing the air to vibrate. "Aww hell yea." He placed a foot on either side of Ichigo's hips and began moving the glow sticks in his hands as the beat dropped. The floor felt like it was vibrating and Ichigo couldn't help but move along to the beat. Chocolate brown eyes were constantly switching between watching the glow sticks move along to the beat and the colors that reflected off of Shiro.

Shiro caught the sight of Ichigo's eyes focusing on him instead of the glow sticks and smirked as he started lip-syncing to the song. Switching between using one of the glow sticks as a microphone, pointing them at Ichigo, and running them along his body. Ichigo was eating it all up- staring up at Shiro with dilated eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his slightly parted lips.

_You are alive for me-_

_I've got to have you now._

_You've got the power_

_don't leave me on the ground._

_**Touch**__ me babe,_

_you really turn me on._

_No, no, no don't leave me on my own._

_You are my one desire-_

_I've got to have you now._

_I need direction_

_I'm gonna say it loud._

_Everybody in the world should hear what I'm saying_

'_cause I wanna scream and tell the world today,_

_Turn me up, up, up!_

At first Grimmjow had been cackling like a hyena as Shiro was completely showboating himself for Ichigo- dancing along, flipping his hair, raising his hand and pointing up in time with the music as he shook his hips lewdly. Laughter died down as Grimmjow began to appreciate the show before him, mildly confused that he was suddenly and literally salivating at the sight of his old rival.

Shiro quirked an eyebrow as he caught Grimmjow's expression before smiling down at Ichigo as he waited for the next song to start. Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes off the strange man. He'd never met an albino before, but Ichigo was fairly certain that those inverted eyes weren't normal- even for an albino. His irises were pure white with a midnight black sclera surrounding them, making his eyes contrast vividly with his pale skin.

The next song started off with a strong beat that immediately had Ichigo bobbing his head along to the music as he watched Shiro slip into the groove of the song. Ichigo bit his lip and leaned into the touch as Grimmjow slid a hand up into his hair, playing with the small, brightly colored hairs at the base of Ichigo's neck.

Grimmjow reluctantly sat up as the song ended to get ready for his portion of the lightshow. Ichigo was watching Shiro avidly as Shiro knelt down to straddle Ichigo. Ichigo hissed as Shiro settled himself directly on top of Ichigo's crotch. _It felt too good._ Ichigo bucked his hips, immediately hungry for more of the exquisite sensation the contact was giving him. Shiro smiled, leaning down to whisper low in Ichigo's ear, "Eager are we?"

"Oi. Lay down. Show's about to start," Grimmjow interrupted as he came up behind Shiro.

Shiro turned around to catch the sight of two LED handhelds that Grimmjow held. "You were holdin' out on me," he accused.

"'Course I was. I don't let anybody do shows with these but me," Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly as he flipped through a few light patterns before deciding on one. There were several different colors turned on in addition to a blinking white light. After messing around with his mp3 player for a moment, a new song started. Ichigo recognized the familiar tune, but couldn't quite place it. Grimmjow kept the lights hidden until the song built up then once the music really started, so did he. A grin spread across Ichigo's face, recognizing the tune as soon as Grimm started the show. He hadn't played that game since he was little! Grimmjow let out a small laugh as he looked down at Ichigo smiling up at him mindlessly .

After the first song, Grimmjow ripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. Forcing himself not to drool, Ichigo took in the sight before him as the lights made Grimmjow's skin glisten with the different colors of his handhelds. Ichigo played with the hem of his shirt, unable to keep from touching himself as he watched Grimmjow move. Meanwhile Shiro licked his lips subconsciously as he watched Grimmjow put his best effort into the show. Ichigo shifted his arm, bumping into Shiro's. Before Ichigo could move his hand back, Shiro grasped Ichigo's hand in his, intertwining their fingers and stroking Ichigo's hand with his thumb. Ichigo smiled at the pleasant contact, looking back towards the lights and Grimmjow.

Grimmjow knelt down once the song ended and set aside his LEDs. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the man below him senseless and he was done holding back. Leaning down and delighting in the shiver Ichigo gave when he ran a finger down his chest. Ichigo tightened his grip on Shiro's hand, letting out a small moan escape when Grimmjow's lips finally touched his. Letting go of Shiro's hand, Ichigo eagerly ran his hands over every inch Grimmjow he could reach.

Shiro sat up with a grin and hovered over the two on his knees. He let his fingers lightly skim Grimmjow's skin, up and down his back slowly before roughly burying them into his scalp. "Awww fuck…" Grimmjow groaned.

"Touch meeeee," Ichigo whined.

"You sure this is okay?" Grimmjow asked hesitantly.

"I don't care. Just don't stop." Ichigo said, dragging Grimmjow down for a kiss.

"Hahhhhh," Ichigo let out in a breathy voice as Grimmjow ground his hips down into Ichigo's. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Shiro sat back for a few minutes to watch the two play around, but was quickly feeling left out; dying for any sort of contact at this point. "So, should I take this as my cue to leave or is there room for one more?" Shiro asked as he chewed on his bottom lip, playing with the piercing there.

Ichigo and Grimmjow paused what they were doing to look at Shiro for a moment before looking back at each other. Grimmjow wrestled with the idea momentarily, but in the end he couldn't deny the adorable, pleading look Ichigo was giving him. "You can stay," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo bent up to give Grimmjow a peck on the lips before Grimmjow got off of Ichigo allowing him to roll over and crawl over to Shiro. Ichigo paused, considering the possibilities of what to do first when he was interrupted by Shiro grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to his lips. A little shocked, Ichigo froze for all of half a second before melting and returning the kiss.

Grimmjow was too tempted by Ichigo's bit of crawling to leave the two alone for very long and was soon behind Ichigo, caressing the curves of Ichigo's ass. A surge of adrenaline went through Ichigo as he felt strong hands squeezing and fondling him. Grimmjow quickly went to pull Ichigo's shirt off, Shiro removing his own when Ichigo was torn away from him as the shirt was pulled over his head. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him flat against himself so he could touch and tease the boy's front. Ichigo was nearly panting at this point with his eyes wrenched shut as he ground his ass back against Grimmjow.

Suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his nipple and groaned when Shiro began playing with his nipples. "Fuckkkk… Too much. It's too much," Ichigo panted as he shook his head from side to side.

Shiro cackled and pulled back, instead gripping Ichigo's hips harshly, running his thumbs over tan hipbones before hooking a finger under the top of Ichigo's boxers and running it along the edge to the front of Ichigo's pants. Shiro licked over Ichigo's happy trail before moving to unbutton his jeans. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down as Shiro unzipped his pants and pulled the remainder of his clothes down, releasing Ichigo's already dripping dick.

Grimmjow kissed lightly along the back of Ichigo's neck as Shiro looked up into Ichigo's chocolate eyes, watching Ichigo's face contort in pleasure as he slowly took Ichigo into his mouth. Grimmjow firmly gripped Ichigo's hips and ground into his ass, watching over Ichigo's shoulder as it forced Ichigo's cock further down the albino's throat. When those devilish black eyes locked onto his deep blue ones, a shiver ran down his spine.

Grimmjow backed away from Ichigo who whined at the loss of contact. He quickly undid his pants, letting them drop to the ground before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Shiro pushed Ichigo off of his knees and onto his back on the floor, continuing to suck Ichigo off. Ichigo threaded his hand into Shiro's hair and began to guide his pace. Shiro hummed at the contact letting the vibrations run along Ichigo's length. Ichigo licked his lips before he allowed his eyes to open, watching Grimm slowly stroke himself as he watched Shiro.

Grimmjow's eyes flicked up to catch the sight of Ichigo's tongue darting out to wet his lips. Grimmjow beckoned Ichigo over with a simple motion of his index finger and Ichigo wasted no time in complying. He pulled Shiro off his dick, giving him a quick kiss before crawling over towards the edge of the bed, settling himself between Grimmjow's legs. Ichigo ran a finger down Grimmjow's stomach, following his unnaturally natural blue happy trail before grasping the base of his cock and giving the underside of Grimmjow's dick a tentative lick. _How many years had he wondered what this would taste like? Feel like? How many years had he wasted lusting after this man?_ It was a hundred times better than he had ever imagined in his dreams. Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's hair and urged him forward, a shudder running through him once he was fully encased by Ichigo's mouth.

Shiro grinned at the mess of bright orange hair bobbing up and down in Grimmjow's lap. Shiro was certainly hoping to roll and get some action tonight… But messing around with Grimmjow, even if it was with another guy, was on his list of 'Top 10 Impossible Shit' for the night. He had always assumed that Grimmjow was straight.

Shiro walked over and took a seat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Grimmjow cracked an eye open and glanced over at Shiro when he felt the bed shift. One pale leg lazily hanging off the bed while the other was propped up on the bed gave him an unimpeded view of Shiro's creepy grin while he slowly stroked himself. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went back to lolling his head back and losing himself in the pleasure and letting out a groan as Ichigo deep throated him. Ichigo ran his hands across Grimmjow's stomach with a feather light touch as he lay back on the bed. With a final lick to the underside of Grimm's dick, Ichigo began kissing his way up Grimmjow's body, crawling up onto the bed as he made his way up to Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow quickly flipped Ichigo over and grinded down into the younger man as he captured his lips. All too quickly, the feeling of Ichigo's dick against his wore down Grimmjow's patience. He let out an irritated sigh, removing himself from the bed to go search for where his bottle of lube was hidden. Ichigo lied there for a moment to catch his breath, propping himself up he stared over at Grimmjow's bare ass as he searched through his bags for where he threw the lube as he rushed his packing earlier that day.

Ichigo caught sight of Shiro's heated stare and smirked. Crawling between Shiro's legs, hands on either side of Shiro's hips, Ichigo slowly leaned in to kiss Shiro. Shiro's hand occasionally bumped into Ichigo's chest as he continued to stroke himself. Bringing hand up to caress Shiro's neck and threading his fingers into long white hair, they lost themselves in the kiss, completely oblivious to Grimmjow's frustrations as he continued his search. Ichigo broke away and kissed down the side of Shiro's check and neck, nibbling on his ears as a hand came up to play with his nipples.

After making a complete mess of the room and emptying his bags, Grimmjow finally found the lube. Turning around to find Ichigo's ass enticingly propped in the air, Grimmjow popped open the bottle and quickly poured some of the contents onto his fingers before snapping it shut and tossing it on the bed. Grimmjow came up behind Ichigo, caressing Ichigo's ass with his other hand as he knelt behind him on the bed and was rewarded with a teasing rotation of Ichigo's hips. Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's back with one hand as he slowly circled Ichigo's entrance with the other, spreading the warm lube around before slowly inserting his finger. Ichigo moaned as he felt the digit slowly penetrate him.

Grimmjow continued gently probed Ichigo's insides before adding a second finger, continuing before Ichigo froze and shuddered. Grimmjow was almost afraid that he had hurt Ichigo before he heard a low moan. Grinning, he moved his fingers to brush Ichigo's prostate with each stroke. Ichigo completely lost himself as he let his head rest on Shiro's shoulder, allowing the albino to lightly kiss along Ichigo's neck. Ichigo wiggled his ass back in an attempt to get those sinful fingers to press in deeper and harder.

Ichigo bit his lip as he looked back at Grimmjow pleadingly. Picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some on his dick, Grimmjow gave his shaft a few strokes before removing his fingers and letting his dick rub up against Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned loudly as he felt Grimmjow penetrate him, head resting against Shiro's stomach. Grimmjow stilled for a moment as he let Ichigo adjust to the intrusion.

Shiro smirked and gripped Ichigo's hair forcefully getting him to look into his eyes. "You're such a cockslut. You love having that cock rammed up your ass, don't you?" Ichigo felt his cheeks heat and looked away before he nodded shyly in reply, sucking in a breath as he rolled his hips back against Grimmjow, urging him to move. Shiro pulled Ichigo into a short, soft kiss before kissing his way down along Ichigo's jaw to the crook of his neck. He let a hand lightly trail down Ichigo's body as Grimmjow kept his pace slow, savoring the sensation of having Ichigo tightly wrapped around him.

A constant string of moans were pouring from Ichigo's mouth as Grimmjow slowly withdrew his entire length before burying himself fully once more. Ichigo bit down hard on his lower lip as he felt a wandering hand tease the tip of his dick, spreading around the pre-cum that had already begun to gather there. Ichigo let out a shaky breath as that hand began to stroke his dick slowly. The pleasure was nearly becoming unbearable as he felt like he was being attacked from too many angles at once. Shiro whispered hotly in his ear, "Do you want to suck my dick while you're being fucked? Hmmm?" Shiro looked Ichigo in the eyes for a moment before Ichigo looked down at Shiro's dick and nodded.

Shiro bit back a moan as Ichigo swirled his tongue around the head of his dick before engulfing him fully. Shiro let out a shaky breath as he looked down into dark chocolate eyes, mesmerized by Ichigo's intense gaze as he began to bob up and down in his lap. "Such a good little slut," Shiro cooed. Ichigo's eyes fluttered shut as Shiro slid his hand into Ichigo's hair to play with the bright orange strands.

Smirking at Shiro's antics, Grimmjow slowly retreated from Ichigo before snapping his hips forward. Ichigo to gagged slightly and came off of Shiro's dick with a loud slurp, taking a moment to catch his breath before groaning as Grimmjow took a particularly harsh jab at Ichi's prostate. Ichigo quietly commanded Grimmjow, "Faster," as he buried his head against Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro's dick throbbed as he watched over Ichigo's shoulder as Grimmjow began a brutal pace. Gently guiding Ichigo's head back down to the task at hand, Shiro groaned as Ichigo moans vibrated along his length. Shiro was entranced as he watched Grimmjow fuck the berry-head senseless.

Shiro tensed as he felt a slick digit suddenly circle his asshole. Shiro looked down into his lap, questioning Ichigo, "What do you think you're—fffffffffff" Ichigo cut off Shiro as he deep throated the albino and quickly inserting his finger while Shiro was distracted.

"What, you've never bottomed before?" Grimmjow asked in a mocking tone, having seen Ichigo grab the lube while Shiro was distracted watching him.

"No- Awwww fuckkkk…" Shiro moaned out, pleasure coursing through his entire body as Ichigo found his prostate.

Ichigo came up off of Shiro's dick again, gasping for breath. He smirked at Shiro, slowly pumping his finger in and out as he told him, "If you don't like it…" Shiro sucked in a breath and bit down on his lip hard as an intense wave of pleasure shot through his entire body as Ichigo emphasized his words with a hard jab into his prostate. Withdrawing his finger slightly after a moment, Ichigo finished his statement, "I can stop."

Shiro pried his eyes open and looked down into Ichigo's eyes, full of humor as he waited for Shiro's response.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Grimmjow teased.

"Shut up…" Shiro muttered.

"Hmm? So what's your answer?" Ichigo teased, pulling his finger back when Shiro arched his back to get Ichigo to go deeper.

"Don't… stop," Shiro whispered in a needy tone as he stared into Ichigo's eyes, his head lolling back against the headboard with a loud smack as Ichigo added a second finger and began teasing Shiro's prostate with every stroke. Shiro bit his bottom lip as he tried to restrain the traitorous noises his body was itching to make. _No wonder so many of the guys and girls he'd been with had wanted to be fucked so badly. It felt fantastic._

Ichigo continued the torturously slow pace with his fingers, as he re-positioned himself to capture Shiro's lips with his own. "More..." Shiro pleaded against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow over his shoulder. Grimmjow understood the silent request, nodding before pulling out.

Ichigo spread long pale legs open before he slicked his dick with lube. "Relax," Ichigo instructed as he held Shiro close. Cheek rubbed against cheek as Ichigo slowly pushed forward into the man beneath him. Cheek rubbed against cheek as Ichigo nuzzled Shiro as he allowed him to adjust before completely sheathing himself. "You good?" Ichigo asked, receiving a quick nod in reply. Ichigo wrapped a hand around Shiro's cock as he pushed further in. Shiro moaned as he felt himself being stretched and filled. Ichigo moves slowly at first to allow Shiro to adjust. Grabbing a hold of Shiro's hips, Ichigo altered the angle to allow him to hit Shiro's prostate.

Grimmjow sat back, watched Shiro come completely undone as he was fucked for the first time. Shiro's head thrashed from side to side, eyes wrenched shut and hands tightly gripping the sheets as Ichigo hit his prostate again and again. There was something about submitting to someone completely that Grimmjow found thoroughly satisfying.

Ichigo's hands tightly gripped Shiro's hips as he pistoned in and out of Shiro. Grimmjow snaked an arm around Ichigo to stroke Shiro, rubbing up against Ichigo as he moved. Ichigo leaned his head back, enjoying the closeness as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back against his muscled chest.

Ichigo stalled his movements as he felt Grimmjow's dick rub up against his entrance. Shiro whined, opening his eyes to see Ichigo's face contort in pleasure. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as Grimmjow slowly pushed into him. Ichigo moved back against Grimmjow, urging him to go deeper. Grimmjow stilled, grabbing Ichigo's hips to guide his movements, fucking Shiro while he effectively impaling himself on Grimmjow's dick simultaneously. Ichigo closed his eyes tightly, holding onto Shiro for dear life as he rutted against him. All his movements seemed to set all his nerves on fire and the heat was building up to unbearable levels.

The sound of Ichigo moaning next to Shiro's ear combined with several strokes into his prostate had Shiro screaming and releasing between their chests. Ichigo froze as he felt Shiro tighten around him like a vice, pushing him over the edge into pure bliss as he reached his own orgasm. Grimmjow's thrusts sped up erratically as he felt Ichigo tense around him, joining the other two in complete ecstasy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shinji walked into one of the cutest scenes he had ever seen. A bottle of lube lay on the floor next to the bed along with several empty water bottles and several barely glowing glow sticks. The bed was full of three people with interestingly colored hair. Ichigo was passed out with a blanket barely covering his ass as he drooled onto the blue haired man's chest with a pale arm wrapped around him. He couldn't see the white haired man's face, but his ass looked divine as he lay on top of the sheets.<p>

"OI! FUCKERS! BREAKFAST IS- ready…" Nnoitra trailed off behind Shinji as he saw the three men on the bed start to stir.

"Shirosaki?" Nnoitra asked, surprised.

"The fuck do you want?" Shiro growled as he looked over Ichigo's shoulder towards the door. "Oh. Hey, Nnoi."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead before Ichigo started to wake up. Ichigo found himself lying in a pool of his own slobber as he woke. Memories from the party flooded Ichigo's mind and he bolted upright, quickly wiping drool off his face and Grimm's chest while apologizing profusely. It took him a moment to look up towards the door, immediately freezing and covering himself when he saw Shinji standing in the doorway. The perverted grin his friend was giving him made his cheeks flush and groaned as he realized Shinji wasn't going to let this one go. Ever.

Grimmjow just grinned like he was the king of the world. "Thanks Nnoi. We'll be up for breakfast in a few."

"Better hurry then, before it's all gone. I only made enough for 4…" Nnoitra trailed off as he headed down the hallway.

"We'll talk later Ichi," Shinji insisted before quickly bounding after his boyfriend.

Shiro looked amused as he watched the blonde scurry off, cocking an eyebrow at the look of pure horror etched on Ichigo's face as he sat on the bed. Shiro tackled Ichigo, hugging him half to death and nearly knocking them both off the bed as Ichigo struggled to get away from the overzealous man. Shiro started to tickle Ichigo; laughter mixed in with Ichigo's protests for the albino to get off before the albino stopped to catch Ichigo off guard with a kiss. Ichigo's eyes went wide for a moment before he allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

Grimmjow propped his head up and rolled onto his side as he watched the two kiss. "So… I hope neither of you regret last night," he mentioned.

Shiro broke the kiss as he declared, "Hell no. That was one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

"Ichi?" Grimm asked, slightly worried about the teen having second thoughts.

The air was tense as Ichigo looked between the two for a moment. "No. I don't regret last night," Ichigo murmured.

"Good. Neither do I," Grimmjow announced with a smile.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ichigo asked, motioning to the three of them. "I mean… I don't usually do this kind of thing."

"At the very least, I hope we can do this again sometime," Grimmjow admitted. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too," Shiro agreed.

"So how was your first time bottoming, Snowflake?" Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo scowled as Shiro squeezed him tightly and declared confidently, "Ichi's the King."

* * *

><p>Seems like I've been working on this one forever. I might continue this as a seperate story...<p>

If you're interested, I put together some of the songs I was describing into a playlist on youtube. Link and list of songs are on my profile page.  
>The song quoted is Turn me up by Benny Benassi. If you aren't familiar with light shows, check out glowsticking . com or youtube for some videos.<br>Much love to my beta caribou . and . cake who writes some excellent GrimmxIchi stories.


End file.
